


Miss Karma

by NiaSmile



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: She was a princess; fairy-tale endings were not meant to be outside of books and yet she still thought she got the real life equivalent of one. In the end the curse was broken, and she got the prince. A crown one at that. A future king in his own right. She started being the Ice Princess, the most lonely and hateful individual in her tale an as she grew forcefully in just a matter of months she began to really see. The world had much more to offer than she imagined, and things weren’t black or white. Everything was unique shades of grey.Lucette could see a bright future ahead of her and she did truly love Karma. But something was missing. Rather someone.





	Miss Karma

She was a princess. Fairy-tale endings were not meant to be outside of books and yet she still thought she got the real life equivalent of one. In the end the curse was broken, and she got the prince. A crown one at that. A future king in his own right. She started being the Ice Princess, the most lonely and hateful individual in her tale an as she forcefully grew in just a matter of months she began to really see. The world had much more to offer than she imagined, and things weren’t black or white. Everything was unique shades of grey. She understood why they would call her that and much more. She was such a fool. She was blinded by her mother. Quite literally, she did play with her memories.

Lucette could see a bright future ahead of her and she did truly love Karma. But something was missing. Rather someone.

Miss Karma.

The first time she met Karma she did think him a woman. And she liked him all the same. Miss Karma was a sight for sore eyes, a vision and her voice was music to her ears. The only other woman she had liked before was her mother, and she surely did not see her that way, but she did leave a positive impression in her mind.

  
That was before the curse. After that she soon found out that Karma was a man. It didn’t bother her, and she was rather shocked with Rumpel’s reaction to it. She supposed that was normal, common, people did have gender preferences. And a man surely was meant to want a woman and not another man. The redhaired girl just thought that Karma was just the same person in different attire. Maybe he did try to act womanlier but really, he was just as charming, vain, stubborn, secretive and lazy. Such a nobleperson.

She did hate that Karma made her carry all the bags and she thought he didn’t even contribute at all. That was before knowing he was training the knights and doing his fair share of patrols. That was how she first was acquainted to the male Karma. A connection she made when he first saw him out there in the forest training.

There was fire in him. She chose him enamoured with his outer appearance and the little things she could see but she really saw potential she couldn’t explain. She was right in the end. It did work. The worked perfectly fine. Almost meant to be.

They made each other stronger and together they were a force to be reckoned with.

She almost felt guilty for her feelings. For feeling incomplete, for mourning someone who really was just a disguise of the man she intended to marry. Her other half. Surely that was wrong. The idea of missing another woman, and one that didn’t even really exist, the way she missed her wasn’t appropriate. Then again, she wasn’t the perfect picture of what a princess was meant to be.

Karma was her perfect match, her prince, but Miss Karma was her friend. She did miss how easy it was to just stroll around town arm in arm chatting, shopping or just enjoying some fresh air. Nobody thought much of two women together and there was such freedom in that. Of course, people had forgotten who she really was, and they didn’t know Karma’s real identity, but it was nice all the same.

And she did enjoy the time she did Miss Karma’s makeup, it was almost sisterly. She never had someone to play with or the adult equivalent of preparing together in the morning. After all knowing he really didn't mind looking like a woman she allowed herself to grow fond of his woman counterpart. 

Lucette knew that was something people could understand. She got used to seeing Karma in both women and men clothes and things had changed. She just needed time, right?

But she really was a weird one, because she was attracted when she thought Karma was a woman and that was something that didn’t go away. She quite liked the idea of him dressed as a woman, _that way_.

The redhaired never said anything at all. She didn’t have to in the end. Karma figured it out because he seemed to be able to read her mind. It was both scary and comforting. Okay, she enjoyed being able to avoid saying the most embarrassing things.

In the end, he _really didn’t mind being Miss Karma._ And it worked.


End file.
